


Love My Tender Heart

by madamelibrarian, Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Loving Heart [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Lucifer, Dom Drop, Dom!Sam, Hurt!Gabriel, Lucifer in Panties, M/M, Pretty ones, Sassy!Lucifer, Spanking, Sub Drop, Threesome, Top!Sam, Upset!Lucifer, belt spanking, panty!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer has a surprise for Sam and Gabriel. It doesn't end well for the trio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love My Tender Heart

**Author's Note:**

> APOLOGIES FOR THE ANGST IN THIS FIC
> 
> UPDATE: The panties Lucifer's wearing are at the beginning of this fic.

 

 

Lucifer took a deep breath and blew it out slowly, staring at himself in the mirror. “You can do this, Luce, they’ll love it.” he told his reflection. He ran his hands up and down his torso, keeping eye contact with the double image of him. “Shall we go?” 

He made his way out to the living room. They were back in Gabriel’s “hut”, on holiday. Dean and Cas wanted the bunker to themselves for a bit, which the trio was fine with. 

Especially because this pair of ice blue lace panties had been burning a hole in his laundry ever since he bought them two weeks ago. Now, he could wear them and see what Sam’s and Gabriel’s reactions would be. 

He checked the time as he summoned a cup of peppermint tea and Victor Hugo’s  _ Les Miserables  _ to him. He snapped his fingers and the theme from Tchaikovsky’s  _ Romeo and Juliet Suite  _ filled the cabin. Smiling, he settled himself down on the couch, opened up his book, and proceeded to relax.

Sam and Gabriel came in laughing and talking with each of them carrying an armload of logs for the fire to keep the early fall chill out of the house. So, engrossed in their conversation and work, they passed by the panty clad angel on the couch without stopping. Sam stood patiently beside Gabriel as the angel stacked the wood on the hearth which gave Sam the opportunity to look around for Lucifer. When he finally saw the older angel stretched out on the sofa, with his ankles crossed and reading a book while wearing nothing but pair of panties, he nearly dropped a log right onto Gabriel’s head. “God give me strength.” He murmured once he got his burden under control while never taking his eyes off Lucifer. 

“What was that, Samsquatch?” Gabriel asked when he heard the hunter speak.

“Look at the couch.” Sam said in awe as he lowered his logs messily in front of the fireplace. 

Gabriel turned and looked like a smitten cartoon character with the way his mouth dropped open. “Sam...is it Christmas today?” He asked when he had a bit of his faculties back from the pleasant surprise of Lucifer lounging around in nothing but panties. 

Lucifer looked up from his book. “Oh! Hello! I didn’t realize that you two had come in.” He said, lowering his book slightly to look at them with an innocent expression. “I take it we have plenty of wood?”  

“You could say that.” Sam said, licking his bottom lip before biting it between his teeth. 

Gabriel stood and shrugged off his jacket, tossing it to the nearest chair. “Where did you get the pretty little bit of lingerie, Luci’?”

“Oh, this thing?” Lucifer queried, gesturing with his book down towards his panty clad crotch. “A little shop I found in New York City.” He shrugged. “I liked it, so I bought it.”

“Is it comfy?” Gabriel asked as he kneeled beside the couch and lightly ran a finger over the edge of the lace. 

Lucifer shrugged repressing a shiver. “Fairly.” 

“I..I like the color.” Sam said from his spot by the fire, at a loss for words which was unusual for him. The sight of Lucifer in panties was shocking to him and for some reason he couldn’t name, it made him feel like a bashful virgin again.

“Why, thank you, Sam.” Lucifer purred with a smile. “The lady was  _ very  _ helpful.”

“Girl? What girl?” Sam asked with jealousy tinged interest. 

“The shopkeeper,” Lucifer chuckled. “I had a bit of a difficult time deciding and she helped me out.” 

“Well, let us see this purchase of yours.” Gabriel urged him up from the couch excitedly. He stood and shot Sam a narrow eyed glance, daring him to go off the handle about a shopping assistant. Sam rubbed the bottom of his nose to hide the frown he felt stretch across his mouth. 

Lucifer laughed and marked his place before slowly standing up and giving a slow turn before sitting back down on the couch and picking up his book again. 

“They’re stunning.” Gabriel smiled as he turned to Sam, who nodded in agreement. The angel looked at him with concern at his lack of comment. It wasn’t like him at all to be like this when one of them did something provocative. 

Seeing that he was under a small amount of scrutiny, he turned back to the fireplace and started stacking the wood. He felt awful that he wasn’t as excited as Gabriel about Lucifer laying in their living room in panties. He was torn about the whole thing. He couldn’t deny that the angel looked beautiful but something was unnerving about the whole thing and he couldn’t figure out what it was. What he did know is that if he wasn’t careful he’d end up hurting Lucifer’s feelings and the thought of doing so made him feel worse.

Lucifer noticed the change and frowned. Slowly standing up, he made his way over to Sam and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. “Sam,” he said quietly. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Sam answered with the patented Winchester reply that meant they were anything but fine. 

“Is it about the shopkeeper helping me find these?” He asked quietly, squeezing his shoulder as if to say  _ you’re not getting away from this bullshit. _

“No.” Sam sighed as he looked up at Lucifer. “It’s nothing you did or anyone else.” He peeled off his jacket and threw it over to the chair where Gabriel’s laid. 

“Then, what is it?” Gabriel asked as he sat on the hearth and placed his hand on the last few unorganized logs to keep Sam from going back to them.

Lucifer’s mind was turning and he squatted down in front of Sam, eyes soft and kind. “Do you feel as if a little bit of control’s been taken from you?” He asked softly. “Because I did this without you prompting or asking me to, or even hinting at it?”

Sam was about to deny it when he realized that Lucifer was right. He was to used to having the control in their relationship. His shoulders drooped as he ran his hand through his hair. “I’m sorry.” He mumbled while avoiding looking at either angel. 

“Sorry for what?” Lucifer asked, reaching up and stroking through Sam’s hair. “Sorry to realize that you’re human? Sorry that me jarring the boundaries a little bit made you a little uneasy?” He cocked his head to the side. “Hey. No. No hiding that handsome face from me.” He tilted Sam’s face up and gave him a gentle kiss. “You remember the first night you were in our bed? The very first time you fucked me?”

“Yea, I do.” Sam said quietly with a faint smile. 

“Sam that was the first time I let  _ anyone  _ take control over me,” he admitted softly. “And I was terrified, I hadn’t let anyone have any amount of control over me since I was a fledgling.” He brought one of Sam’s hands up and kissed the back of it. “One of the things about being a switch is sometimes, we need to... shall we say, jerk the leg of the person who’s normally in control. And it's okay, it’s natural. I know there’s plenty of times where I’m even more submissive than my brother. And so this came as a shock.” He smiled. “However, the look on your face when your eyes landed on me when you came in was  _ beautiful,  _ I should’ve gotten a picture.”

What Lucifer was saying made sense to him and so he decided for the sake of everyone involved, to try and let go of his uneasiness. Sam turned his hand and cupped Lucifer’s cheek. “You do look great in them.”

Lucifer chuckled and cupped Sam’s cheek in reply. “I know,” he teased with a little wink on the end, feeling fairly flirty. He leaned in and whispered against Sam’s lips, “You can take back control at any time, but fair warning, this devil’s feelin’ a little...  _ sinful. _ ”

“How sinful?” Sam whispered back, his eyes drifting half shut as a chill shivered up his spine at Lucifer’s warning. 

Lucifer gave a quiet laugh. “ _ Very.  _ Bordering on hellish, if I do say so myself.”

“I’m intrigued.” Gabriel finally spoke up from his perch. He hadn’t wanted to interrupt them earlier because he’d found that with Sam, one on one conversations sometimes worked best when he was trying to figure something out or needed space to come to terms with things that bothered him. 

“Intrigued about what, brother?” Lucifer smirked, casting his eyes over towards his brother. 

“Many things but your sinful streak in particular.” Gabriel grinned as he leaned back on his hands. “What little ideas are floating around in that brain of yours?”

“Oh,  _ many  _ things,” Lucifer hummed, slowly standing up and making his way back to the couch, his hips swaying tantalizingly and showing off the small bow perched over his rear. “None of which I’m going to divulge.”

Sam watched him walk away and tilted his head when he caught sight of the bow. A slow smile spread across his face. “Not even a little hint?”

Lucifer sat back down on the couch and picked up his book once more, smirking. “Not even a little hint.” he hummed. 

“I guess we’ll just have to work on a process of elimination.” Sam said as he stood from the floor and sauntered over to Lucifer. Gently plucking the book from his hands, he laid it on the coffee table. 

Lucifer smiled as he looked up at him and stretched, placing his hands behind his head. “I was reading that.” he informed Sam. “I was on the fourth chapter describing Parisian sewers.”

“I think we can find something more stimulating than ancient sewer systems.” Sam said with a raised eyebrow as he held out his hand for Lucifer to take. 

Lucifer chuckled. “Perhaps. What are you thinking?” He asked, making no move to take the offered hand.  

“I’m thinking that you need to be on the floor in front of the fire.” Sam said as he wiggled his fingers. “If you're not interested, just let me know. Gabriel and I can always entertain ourselves.”

Lucifer smiled impishly and reached out and took the offered hand. “The fire  _ does  _ sound nice.” he agreed.

Sam pulled him up from the couch and into his arms where he tilted his head to kiss Lucifer sweetly. Taking his time to map out the contours of the angel’s lips. 

Lucifer gave a soft moan and kissed Sam back, smiling softly against his lips. 

Gabriel took the opportunity of the pair of men being distracted by one another to kneel behind Lucifer and kiss along the small of his back. Every so often playfully tugging the blue bow of the panties. 

“They do look good on you, Heylel.” Sam said as he kept the kisses light, soft, and just a touch of teasing. 

“I know,” Lucifer purred teasingly, returning the soft, teasing kisses and shivering at the feel of Gabriel’s lips along his lower back. “What drew me to them was the color. Not so much the design. But the design is fairly good.”

“Fairly good?” Gabriel said from his adoration of the Morningstar’s rear. “It has a bow and it makes your ass look like a present on Christmas. Or a really blue Easter basket.”

“An Easter basket?” Lucifer’s voice was amused. 

Sam chuckled as Gabriel blushed and waved his hand dismissively. “I’m having Easter Bunny flashbacks. Don’t mind me.” 

Lucifer rolled his eyes before sneaking out from between the two of them. “What happened to getting in front of the fire?” He asked slyly. 

“I was getting there.” Sam said as he stepped in front of the fire and started unlacing his boots. “You’ve got to have a little patience.” Sam stopped and looked up with a smile that spoke of the wicked thoughts running through his head. “Unless you’d like me to go caveman and just throw you over my shoulder to drag you off to my cave.”

Lucifer hummed and smirked at the man sitting down and undoing his boots, making a show of thinking that over. “Does caveman mean rough?” He asked innocently. 

“Careful what you ask for, Luci.” Gabriel warned with a grin. He snapped off his clothes and at the same time a large fur rug appeared on the floor. Gabriel stretched out on the fur with an indulgent groan. 

Sam stood from his spot and stalked over to Lucifer with a lithe grace many didn’t think he had due to his build. “Rough doesn’t begin to describe it.” 

Lucifer gave a sly little smile. “Gotta catch me, first,” he taunted quietly before starting to back up quickly. 

Glancing back at Gabriel who gave him a nod to go ahead without him, Sam turned back to Lucifer and followed with long strides. 

Lucifer laughed and turned to run happily.

Sam ran after him, knocking over one of the kitchen chairs as they rounded through the kitchen. “Just you wait, Lucifer. When I catch you, you won’t be able to sit for days.” He said with an amused rumble. 

“Is that a promise?” Lucifer laughed. “Or is it just something you’re saying?”

“Oh that’s a promise.” Sam said as he started gaining on him. 

Lucifer laughed and tried to gain speed but ended sliding and falling on the kitchen floor. 

Sam’s grin was nearly predatory as he slowed to approach Lucifer’s prone form. Bending down he snagged the angel’s wrist and hauled him up. “Caught you.” He murmured. 

“I suppose you did,” Lucifer murmured back with a smirk, playfully struggling in his grasp. 

“Oh no you don’t.” Sam chuckled picked Lucifer up and threw him over his shoulder with a firm slap to his lace covered cheek before walking back to the living room. 

Lucifer laughed and gave a soft little yelp at the smack. He reached down and playfully smacked Sam's.  

“Someone does have a bit of the devil in him tonight?” Sam said as he dropped Lucifer to the rug beside Gabriel. Standing up straight, he opened his belt and pulled it free from the loops on his jeans. “I think we’ll have to see if we can drive that devil out tonight. Get on your knees with your hands on the hearth.”

Lucifer smirked and did as he was told, except backwards, so his chest arched up. “Like this?” He asked innocently. 

Sam raised his eyebrow at the angel while he folded his belt in half. “Gabriel, please help your brother do as I asked.”

Gabriel’s jaw dropped open when he saw Sam with his belt in hand. That was something new. He’d never seen Sam use anything but his hand on either of them before and the thought of the ancient leather belt that their human wore coming down across their asses had his cock twitching in interest. When Sam addressed him, he sat up and gently took one of Lucifer’s hands. “Other way, Lucifer.” 

Lucifer rolled his eyes and flipped himself over. “Oh. You mean like this.” He arched his back and got comfortable, smirking at his brother. He couldn’t deny the thrill that ran through his body at the sight of Sam with his belt in his hands, and he could feel his cock harden even more in the panties.

“Lucky bastard.” Gabriel muttered as he sat beside Lucifer. 

Sam stepped forward so that he stood beside Lucifer. He trailed the well worn leather strap over the curve of the angel’s ass and back. “You have   a bit of sass in you tonight. That forked tongue of yours is getting you into a bit of trouble. Do you have anything to say for yourself?”

Lucifer hummed idly and looked up at Sam. “Did you honestly expect anything less from the former Devil himself?” 

“No. Not really. And most days I’d welcome it, but not tonight.” Sam swings the belt without warning and the sound of leather cracking across Lucifer’s ass echoed off the stone of the fireplace. 

Lucifer gasped and moaned, his jaw dropping. “Why not tonight?” He asked once he regained the use of his voice.

“Because.” Sam leaned down and purred in his ear. “I said so.” He straightened back up and pulled off his shirt, tossing it across the room. “Not another word, Heylel. Not even a groan and don’t you dare come until I tell you.”

“What happens if I disobey?” Lucifer asked in a soft, almost meek voice that still held some mischief. 

“I leave and no one will fuck you or be fucked by you for the rest of tonight or tomorrow.” Sam said as he brought the belt down again. 

Lucifer bit his lip to hold in the noises, squeezing his eyes shut as he did so. Fuck, Sam’s belt felt  _ so good _ and while it did sting a lot more than his hand, he relished in it. He began calculating in his head exactly how many times Sam might use the belt on him, the strength and intensity, and whether he’ll be able to not cum before Sam tells him to. 

A series of blows rain down on Lucifer’s backside, leaving reddened marks on his flesh where the panties didn’t cover. Sam paused a moment to not only catch his breath but to admire the work he done. “Such a pretty combination. The light blue and pink of your skin.” He reached down and ran a hand over the swell of one cheek. “It may need something more though. Maybe a little white later on.”

Lucifer barely withheld a whimper as Sam stroked his throbbing ass, digging his fingernails into the flesh of his hands. He let out a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding, quietly. 

Sam untied the bow at the back of the panties and let the satin ribbons fall to the side. “Gabriel’s right, it’s like unwrapping a present.” He said as he looked at the younger angel and winked. Sam pulled the lace of the panties down until they nestled under Lucifer’s ass. “You’re doing very good, Heylel. I knew you could be a good boy for me.”

Lucifer bit his lip hard enough to draw blood as the lace trailed over his hot rear and squeezed his eyes shut tightly, giving another, shuddering breath. 

Gabriel saw the shudder and took tilted Lucifer’s chin with the tips of his fingers. Seeing the blood on his lip he leaned down and kissed chastely, using his grace to heal the wound. “Careful.” He whispered to his brother. 

Sam watched the exchange between the angels and sat the belt to the side. Picking up the bottle of lube that Gabriel had laid out for them, he liberally coats his fingers before trailing them over Lucifer’s crack. “Gabriel, maybe he’d like to have something to occupy his mouth.” 

The golden haired angel looked into his brother’s eyes as if to ask for permission for what Sam was suggesting.

Lucifer nodded and dropped his head after picking it out of his brother’s hand, resisting every urge to beg for more and to rock back against Sam’s fingers. Instead, he concentrated on his breathing until Gabriel was in position. 

Gabriel stroked his cock a few times before he taps the tip on Lucifer’s bottom lip. “Open up, Heylel. And remember it’s not your lip.” He said with a grin. 

Lucifer rolled his eyes and slowly took his brother’s length into his mouth and began sucking on it with gusto. 

“Sweet mother of …” Gabriel cried out. His head tilting back on his shoulders as his hand lightly gripped the back of Lucifer’s head. 

Sam glanced up at Gabriel and smiled. Turning his attention back to what he was doing, he stroked two slick fingers against Lucifer’s puckered opening. Bracing a hand on the small of Lucifer’s back, he carefully pushed the fingers into the first knuckle. 

Lucifer grabbed onto Gabriel’s thighs and dug into them as he swallowed Gabriel down to keep himself from making any noise at all. 

“Shit!” Gabriel gasp as he resisted the urge to thrust up into Lucifer’s mouth. 

“Something you want to say, Luc’?” Sam asked as he worked his fingers into the angel. 

Lucifer gave a small shake of his head, breathing through his nose and sucking Gabriel down, keeping him tucked down his throat as he worked it. 

Gabriel’s cries filled the room, his fingers digging into the edge of the stonework as he tried to keep from coming down Lucifer’s throat so soon. 

Sam bent down and kissed along Lucifer's back, his fingers thrusting deeper and deeper with each passing minute. Satisfied that Lucifer was relaxed enough, he slipped a third finger in along with the other two and twisted his wrist around with each stroke. 

Lucifer choked and coughed on Gabriel’s cock as he tried not to make the loudest keen ever. His nails dug harshly into his brother’s thighs and he flicked up pleading eyes to him, unable to try to hide noises any longer. He thought he could keep them down, but everything felt too good, it was almost too much and if he had to keep holding in his noises he was going combust. 

“Let it out.” Sam and Gabriel said at the same time. Both of them looking at each other in surprise since they hadn’t communicated about letting Lucifer make noise. 

Lucifer did as he was told, almost sobbing in relief as he panted and tried to regain his breath, attempting to talk and protest that he could keep going. That he was fine but it came out all garbled except for the words “more” and “please”. 

“More what, Heylel?” Sam asked as he withdrew his fingers and started to undo the closures of his jeans. 

“More you, please,” Lucifer managed to say. “More  _ this  _ please.”

Gabriel bent down and placed a tentative kiss on Lucifer’s lips but it quickly heated up with nips of teeth to lips and tongues sliding alongside each other. Gabriel moaned into the kiss as his fingers carded through his brother’s hair. 

Sam pushed his jeans and boxers down his thighs. With hurried moments, he slicked up his cock before pushing the tip into Lucifer’s waiting hole. A low guttural groan rumbled deep in his chest as the angel squeezed him tight as inch by inch was eased into him. 

Lucifer whined and kissed Gabriel back deeply, allowing the simple act to soothe him and allow him to make noise, especially with Sam sliding so slowly into him. 

Finally, bottoming out, Sam leaned over Lucifer’s back and rested his forehead against his shoulder. “You okay, Heylel?” He asked softly.

Lucifer nodded and gave a soft whine into Gabriel’s mouth, letting Sam know that he could move. 

Sam pulled his hips back before snapping them forward. He groaned against Lucifer’s shoulder before he sat back on his knees, his hands gripping the angel’s waist tight as he started setting a pace that was gearing up to be rough and fast. 

Gabriel pulled away from his brother’s lips and slid his hands over his shoulders in hopes of his wings coming out. He wanted to make this as good as possible even if he were beginning to feel like a third wheel in this particular scenario. 

Lucifer moaned and grunted as his wings unfurled from his back at his brother’s massage, gasping as Gabriel’s fingers slid over his primaries. 

“So, beautiful.” Gabriel sighed out. His fingers gently tugging on the feathers. Moving his hands from the primaries, he smoothed his hands over the main arch, gently squeezing joints like he knew Lucifer liked. 

Lucifer keened and ducked his head down further, moaning. His wings flexed and stretched underneath Gabriel’s care. 

Sam pounded into Lucifer, his own groans and grunts mingling with the angel below him until he felt the familiar aching tingle at the base of his balls signalling that his end was approaching quickly. His hand slid around Lucifer’s hip until he had the angel’s cock in his hand. “Come with me, Heylel. Want to feel you come.” He pleaded with each stroke of his hand. 

Lucifer shook his head with a whimper. He was close, very close, but he didn’t want to. Not yet. He leaned up and swallowed Gabriel down again, feeling slightly bad that his brother was getting left out.  

Gabriel’s nails scraped up Lucifer’s back, accidentally grazing his oil glands as he lets out a sob of relief at having his brother’s mouth on him. 

Lucifer couldn’t help  _ but  _ cum as his oil glands were brushed and he swallowed Gabriel down more as his body jerked and shuddered with release, one hand releasing his brother’s thigh to reach up and roll and gently massage his balls with it. 

“Oh fuck..” Sam cried out as Lucifer’s muscles clamped down around him. He thrust into him a few more times before he was coming deep into the angel’s body for what seemed like an eternity. 

Watching both of them shake apart, Gabriel tangled his fingers in Lucifer’s hair, urging him to go faster as he tensed up. His back bowing back as he came down his brother’s throat. 

Lucifer drank his brother’s release down before he completely broken down, sobbing, and trying to shove Sam off him and Gabriel away so he could escape.

“Wha?” Sam was confused by the sudden change in Lucifer and pulled out of him as quickly as he could. “Luc’, what’s wrong?”

Gabriel lifted his hands off of Lucifer as his brows knit together. He was just as confused as Sam was. “Heylel?”

Once both of them had moved away, Lucifer moved out from between them and ran to the bedroom, tucking his wings back in messily and curling up in the blankets to sob and hide, making sure that the door was shut. 

Gabriel looked at Sam. “What the hell is that?”

Sam hastily refastened his jeans, his heart pounding in his chest, convinced that he’d taken it all too far and now Lucifer was running from him. Something he didn’t ever want to happen. “I’ll take care of it, it’s my fault anyway.”

“But..” Gabriel started to question but Sam stopped him with a kiss. 

“Gabriel, just...let me...please.” Sam asked quietly. Gabriel considered Sam’s request and the situation before nodding. 

Sam turned and ran up the stairs and stopped in front of the closed bedroom door. Uncertain of how Lucifer would take him being there, he knocked instead of barging in. “Luc’? It’s Sam, can I come in?”

Lucifer sobbed harder hearing Sam’s voice, unable to reply from the tightness in his throat for a moment. He curled up in the blankets even more, ignoring the way his rear protested the movement and let the door open a tad. He didn’t want Sam to feel bad. 

Sam jumped a little when the door opened on it’s own. Hearing Lucifer’s cries made him feel awful but he entered the room anyway. Walking slowly to the bed, he sank down onto the edge and folded his hands between his knees. “I’m sorry, Heylel. I thought you wanted...thought you were okay.”

Lucifer still couldn’t speak, still didn’t want Sam to see him cry, but he did reach a hand out and gently rested it on Sam’s thigh, squeezing it.  _ It’s okay,  _ the gesture said.  _ I don’t know what’s happening.  _ He let out a tendril of Grace, gently showing Sam what he was feeling, and how up until orgasm, he was fine. 

Sam looked at him with tears in his eyes. “So, I didn’t...force you?” He asked quietly like simply thinking it was abhorrent, let alone saying it.

_ That  _ made Lucifer jerk his head up in surprise, not caring that he was still crying and that his throat still felt like it was tight so speaking was difficult and emphatically shook his head before ducking his head back down. 

Sam turned and laid down behind him and wrapped his arms tight around Lucifer, pressing his forehead to the angel’s shoulder.  “If it isn’t that. Then, why are you upset?”

Lucifer shrugged, giving out a choked sob as he tried to get his crying under control, curling in on himself. He felt so  _ weak  _ and  _ vulnerable  _ and he didn’t know how to handle it. He felt like every bit of him was bare and he couldn’t hide it. 

“Do you want me here or do you want Gabriel?” Sam asked, trying to figure out what would comfort Lucifer the most. 

Lucifer pressed himself into Sam, the tears no longer flowing as much but still unable to figure out how his throat works.  _ You. _

“Okay, I’ll stay.” He let a tear of his own fall, even though Lucifer assured him that he hadn’t forced anything, he still felt he pushed things too far, otherwise they wouldn’t be here now. “I love you, Lucifer. So, much and I’ll do whatever I can to make you feel better.”

Lucifer relaxed slightly, coughing softly.  _ I love you too, very much. I... I still don’t know what happened. What IS happening. I feel so weak and vulnerable and I can’t do anything about it and I don’t want you to see me cry. _

“You’re dropping, Luci.” Gabriel said from the doorway, fully dressed with his hands stuck in his pockets and looking a little defeated. 

For some reason, that made Lucifer start crying again, and he buried his face into the nearest blanket so neither of his lovers would see his face.  _ No. No. I can’t be dropping, I don’t drop after things like this, nope, it can’t be a drop! _

Gabriel crawled into the bed facing Lucifer. He petted the back of his head as he made soothing shushing noises. “It’s okay to feel this way. What Sam did to you was intense. Even for me and I wasn’t the one being spanked.”

Sam clenched his hand that was rested over Lucifer’s chest and took slow controlled breaths as he tried to reign in his own spiralling thoughts of being a bad lover and terrible Dom for letting this happen. 

Lucifer felt the way Sam was breathing and the general nature of his thoughts. He rolled over and buried his face into Sam’s shoulder.  _ You stop thinking those thoughts right now because they are COMPLETELY wrong.  _ He shoved the thoughts at Sam firmly.  _ You stop that right now, you hear? Because you’re NOT a bad lover, you’re NOT a terrible Dom. Okay? If you want to feel better, you know how to take care of someone dropping, if that’s what this is. So, do it.  _ He nosed Sam’s shoulder for emphasis. 

Sam heard or rather felt every word that Lucifer sent to him. He swallowed down his own self-loathing and rolled out of the bed. He took Mr. Floofles off of the dresser and tucked it under Lucifer’s arm, then circled around the bed and kissed Gabriel softly, sensing that he’d wronged him in some way as well. “I’m sorry.”

Gabriel looked up at him and blinked owlishly before turning back to Lucifer and wrapping his wings around him. “We’ll talk later, Sam.” He muttered as he focused on his brother. 

Nodding, Sam left the room to get some things from around the house that he knew would be appreciated by both of them and would help with Lucifer’s recovery. 

Lucifer rolled over, keeping his teddy bear close and he nuzzled into Gabriel’s shoulder.  _ Did... Did Sam not like me being a brat?  _ He asked his brother. 

“I think he loved it.” Gabriel replied in Enochian. “It’s just..he was thrown off and over compensated for the lack of control.” Gabriel ran a hand down Lucifer’s hip. “Do you want me to heal you?”

Lucifer shook his head. “No.” he replied back in the same language, his voice hoarse. “It’ll make him feel worse. I know he didn’t mean it. At least, I don’t think he meant it.” He cuddled into his brother. 

“Let me at least put something on you to take the sting away.” Gabriel offered. 

“Sam’s gotta do it.” He insisted. “Just.. Just hold me. I need my brother.”

“You got it.” Gabriel said as he held him tighter.

Lucifer smiled softly and nestled in his brother’s arms, closing his eyes and trying to right himself.

Gabriel laid there quietly for several minutes before speaking again, still in their native tongue. “Do you think..I’m relevant to this relationship anymore?”

Lucifer looked up at his brother. “Of course!” He whispered. “Always. You’re my brother, and I can’t imagine this relationship without you, nor would I want to.” He placed a chaste kiss on Gabriel’s lips. “I didn’t want to do anything with you at first because  _ of  _ the fact that Sam told me not to make noise and I didn’t want to hurt you. But then you asked, and you know I can’t say no to you, Gabe.” He placed another soft kiss on his lips. 

“There’s your vote.” Gabriel said as he glanced at the door while biting his lip. “Sometimes I wonder if Sam...prefers you over me. Or at least today made me wonder.”

Lucifer cupped his brother’s face and tilted it back towards him. “I’m easier to control.” he whispered. “I’m easier for Sam to control and order around. And he’s too used to having that control. It’s because I hate conflict and will do all I can to avoid it. You know how I am now. Raised voices make me wince, and downright shouting makes me run. You don’t mind being a bossy little bottom. And today I essentially  _ yanked  _ that control from out underneath of him, and as you said, he overcompensated.  _ His  _ focus today, I believe, was to make sure I didn’t act out like I did again.” He brushed his thumb over Gabriel’s cheekbone. “I felt bad, that you were getting left out.” he admitted. “And so I did what any decent older brother would do. I included you. And  _ I’m  _ sorry that you got left out.” 

Gabriel sighed as he rested his forehead against Lucifer’s. “How do we fix this, Heylel? Because I don’t want us to continue to have these issues. Sam’s control, you dropping and me feeling like the blowup doll left in a corner until someone remembers to play with me.”

Lucifer snorted at the comparison. “Okay, you’re not a blow up doll, you’re better.” He said. “We need to show Sam that sometimes, not having as much control is okay. I think he doesn’t understand that we  _ willingly  _ give him that control, that he coerces it out of us. We need to show him that we give it to him of our own free will. This isn’t going to be the last time I drop, nor will that once be the last time you do. It  _ was  _ an intense scene today, and this could’ve happened on a less intense scene.” He kissed his brother gently. “We’ll figure it out. Have faith. Now, quiet- he’s coming back.”

True to Lucifer’s prediction, Sam came in with a tray filled with drinks and bowls of ice cream. Over his shoulder hung his laptop bag which he dropped on the foot of the bed. “Hi guys, I didn’t know what exactly you’d want for a snack. I made Black Forest Sundaes.” He said in a voice that gave away that he was still struggling with his own self-doubt. But he was trying to put on a brave front for his angel. He sat the tray over Lucifer’s legs. “Extra fudge and chocolate ice cream, just like you guys like it.”

Lucifer perked up at the mention of one of his favorite ice cream flavors. He sat up too quickly and a flash of pain slid across his face before he managed to settle himself down. “Thanks, Sam.” he said quietly, his voice still a bit hoarse. 

Noticing the flinch, he didn’t say anything right away as he handed a bowl to Gabriel. “Extra cherries for you.” 

 

Gabriel smiled and leaned forward to give him a chaste kiss on the cheek with a quiet “Thank you.”

Lucifer took his bowl and began eating quietly, trying not to let the pain from sitting on his rear show.

Sam crawled across the bed until he was seated between the two angel’s feet as he glanced from one to the other. “Luc’, do you want something for the pain? I can use the ointment or maybe we could ask Gabriel to heal you if you don’t want to do it yourself.”

Lucifer gave a small shrug of his shoulders, casting a side eye at Gabriel as he ate. “Dunno.” he mumbled into his ice cream. 

“Let’s try the ointment first, then.” Sam urged as he took Gabriel and Lucifer’s ankles in each of his hands and gently rub. “And after I can maybe groom both of your wings.” He said shyly. 

“I’d like that.” Gabriel said as he slowly ate his dessert, never taking his eyes off the hunter.

“Kay.” Lucifer murmured. Finished with his ice cream, he slowly began to roll over onto his stomach, unable to hide how much the simple action hurt. 

Sam left the bed to retrieve the ointments from the bathroom. A minute later he came back and sat beside Lucifer. He eased the blanket down the angel’s legs, followed by the panties. When he saw the light bruising left behind by the belt, he had to close his eyes and swallow down the lump that quickly formed in his throat. He’d not meant to hurt him. Not with lasting marks like this. “I’m sorry, Heylel.” He whispered as he started to gently apply the ointment, which thankfully had a numbing agent. “I’ll never use a belt again.”

“‘S okay.” Lucifer murmured, flinching only slightly when the ointment was being put on. “‘Served it.”

The hunter shook his head as he bit the inside of his lip. “Not like this. You don’t deserve this.”

Gabriel also shook his head. “Luci, you can’t honestly believe that.” he said quietly, reaching over and stroking his hair. 

Lucifer simply nodded his head and buried his face into his pillow. 

Gabriel rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to give their human a bitchface worthy of an Oscar. He knew Sam was feeling awful about what had happened, especially once he saw the marks- even the younger angel hadn’t expected the bruising and was half tempted to heal it on the spot- but he couldn’t help but feel slightly angry at Sam. It was very rare that Lucifer acted out this way, and now, despite Gabriel’s reassurances, his older brother was convinced that Sam wasn’t amused by his playful antics, hence the belt. He set his bowl aside and nestled down next to his brother, placing a chaste kiss on his temple. 

Sam took several breaths to calm his frazzled nerves before bending down and kissing the small of Lucifer’s back. “You don’t deserve it. I..I took it too far. Got too into your challenge to be rough and lost myself in the..thrill of chasing you around the house. I want you to be able to play with us like that but if this is how I react then I’m the one who doesn’t deserve to play that game.”

“You never react like that when Gabe asks for it.” Lucifer mumbled. “‘S fine, though. Really. I jus’ won’ do it again.” 

Gabriel sighed and placed another soft kiss against Lucifer’s temple. “Heylel, you’re not hearing him. He’s saying this isn’t your fault; it’s his. And he’s right, and I’ll be having a talk with him later.” He gave a pointed look at Sam before returning to comfort his brother. “It’s all gonna be okay, Heylel.”

Sam caught Gabriel’s look and bowed his head in shame. “I wouldn’t blame you if you didn’t ever want me to do scenes with you again. Hell, I wouldn’t blame you for kicking me from the nest entirely.”

Gabriel sighed. “I was hoping to have this conversation when Heylel was asleep, but of course you have to be such a fucking kicked puppy.” he grumbled. “Alright, listen up, buck-o. Lucifer’s gonna be fine, just needs a few days of TLC from yours truly and you, number one. Number two, he  _ does  _ want to scene with you again- eventually- but he’s probably going to be the most obedient sub you’ve ever had because he’s gonna think you didn’t like him being a little shit, not like you do with me. Three, we  _ don’t  _ want you to leave the nest, are you insane? Do you think I’d be sitting here letting you put that damn ointment into my brother’s rear if I wanted you out of the nest? Hell no. I’d probably have smited you by now, to be honest. Now, the reason all this shit happened was because you had a little bit of the control tugged out from underneath of you, and the moment you had it back, you overcompensated, trying to find it again. Someday  _ real soon,  _ when Luci’s up to it, the two of us are going to show you that the control you have over us is a gift. Meaning- that’s right- you’re not gonna have control. At all. It’s gonna be what me and Luci want- if we even let you participate. You got that, Samuel?” 

Lucifer winced and whimpered at the harsh tone in Gabriel’s voice and buried his head deeper into the covers, shaking slightly. 

Sam simply nodded as he wiped his hands clean on the towel he’d brought with him. “I got it.”

“Good.” Gabriel huffed and laid back down beside his brother, hugging him close. “Now, get your moose ass up here and show us that you love us with more than your dick.”

Lucifer whined and clasped his hands over his ears, not wanting to hear them fighting, hating that they were upset at each other because of him. 

Sam stretched out beside Lucifer and covered them with a blanket. Wrapping his arms around the angel, he simply rested his cheek on Lucifer’s shoulder. “I love you two. I really do. Sassy, demure, angry..all of it.”

Lucifer gave a shrug of his shoulders and buried into his pillow deeper. 

Gabriel rolled his eyes at his brother. “I love you too, Sam.” he said quietly. He stroked his brother’s hair. “And I love you too, you rascal.” 

Lucifer mumbled something unintelligible. 

Gabriel’s eyes met Sam’s. Gone was the fury and upset from earlier, he was just concerned for Lucifer. “Do you want me to leave you two alone?” He whispered. 

Sam’s had felt the roll of Lucifer’s shoulders trying to shrug him off and it hurt to know that right now it seemed like the angel didn’t really want his touch. When Gabriel asked if they wanted privacy, Sam shook his head and moved to sit up. 

Gabriel’s hand reached out and grabbed Sam’s bicep. “Don’t.” he whispered. “He needs you right now.”

Sam’s eyes slowly slid shut as he laid back down, this time with his head on his pillow as if they were going to bed and his arm resting on Lucifer’s waist. What had started out as a good day had quickly gone down the drain. Gabriel had a point. Several in fact. And in that moment he feared that he was becoming like his father, too controlling and demanding of those around him. He would rather be in the bowels of hell again rather than become like that.

“You’re not John, Sam,” Gabriel said quietly when he picked up on Sam’s train of thought. “And you’re not becoming him. We both know that. It’s not that you’re too controlling; it’s that you’re too  _ used  _ to having control. That’s all.” 

Lucifer sniffled and shifted slightly so he could fit into Sam’s arms more easily, still keeping his face hidden. 

Sam nodded slightly in acknowledgement of what Gabriel said, not that it made him feel better but he was a Winchester. He could bury things deep inside with the best of them. “I brought up my laptop. Do you guys want to watch the ‘Cosmos’ and correct Neil Degrasse Tyson?”

Lucifer shook his head and situated himself so he was cuddling Sam, cold nose and wet eyes in his neck. 

Gabriel shook his head. “Maybe later, Sam,” he whispered. He kissed Lucifer’s shoulder. “Hey there, Luci, you doin’ okay?” 

Lucifer gave a shrug. 

“What do you need? Just name it and I’ll do what I can to make it happen.” Sam murmured to him as he started to rub along Lucifer’s back. 

Lucifer simply nosed his collarbone and started to slowly relax in Sam’s arms. 

Gabriel looked at Sam in worry. “Do. . . do you think he’ll regress?” He asked him quietly. He could see Lucifer regressing in order to make “big” him trust Sam again. 

“I don’t think that’d be good for him.” Sam whispered back as he pressed his lips to the top of Lucifer’s forehead. “Not when he’s like this.”

Gabriel nodded in agreement. “We should be prepared for it, just in case.” he said. “I can see him going down real easily.” 

Lucifer blinked at the kiss and looked up at Sam with confusion plain on his face. “Huh?” He hiccuped. 

“Just talking, Luc’.” Sam met his eyes and reached up to brush a thumb over the angel’s cheek. “Don’t go to your little space, Luci. Stay here with us and we’ll work through this like the adults we’re supposed to be.”

Lucifer hiccuped again. He didn’t want to say what was on his mind, that no one would hurt him if he’s little. Still, he nodded and bit his lower lip. “I’ll try.” he mumbled quietly. 

Gabriel watched the exchange and kissed the back of Lucifer’s neck. “I’ll be back. you two, I want to go grab something.” He said. He just thought of something that might help Lucifer calm down, but it required him going up to their room up in Heaven.

Sam glanced at Gabriel with a soft smile that felt a little forced. He had to try to get himself out of his own funk if he were going to be of any help to Lucifer or Gabriel. “Hurry back.”

Gabriel winked and was off. 

Lucifer cuddled more into Sam, closing his eyes and relaxing. “So. . . you didn’ min’ that I was naughty today?” He asked after several minutes of just relaxing. 

He sighed and hugged Lucifer tight. “No, Heylel. I thought it was fun. Thought we were just playing.”

He sniffled and nodded. “Me too. I. . . I lik’d wha’ happen’d an’ th’n I jus’. . . “ He buried his face into Sam’s shoulder, trying not to cry again. 

“You felt ashamed that you did and worried that I was really mad at you?” Sam asked quietly as he lightly scratched the nape of Lucifer’s neck. 

Lucifer nodded. “Uh huh. An’ now I jus’ wanna be li’le a’ain, bu’ I know I  _ shouldn’ _ an’ I’m jus’ so confuse’ an’ such.” He turned his head to the side and coughed.

“Would it make you feel better if you told me off for what happened? I’ll take it and deserve every word.” Sam offered as he pulled back to try and catch Lucifer’s eye.  

Lucifer shook his head. “No. It’d make me feel worse.” he mumbled.

Gabriel re-appeared at that moment, sneezing. “I hate going through angel storage.” he announced. 

“Storage? What were you after in storage?” Sam asked as he pushed himself to rest against the headboard.

“ _ This _ ,” Gabriel declared, pulling out a large blanket filled with golds and blacks and caught the light. “Cassie and I made it for Luci back in our old nest. We made it ‘cause of how he gets when he’s upset.” 

Lucifer made a soft noise of surprise and rolled over to look at his brother. “It didn’t get burned?” He whispered. 

“No, Heylel,” Gabriel soothed, coming over and wrapping his brother up in it. “Cassie kept it safe.”

Sam smiled genuinely for the first time since all this started. He reached out and lightly fingered the fabric. “Is this a baby blanket?”

“In a sense,” Gabriel admitted. “Lucifer made both mine and Cassie’s, but he never had one of his own- Mikey’s hands were warrior hands, couldn’t manipulate the fabric or anything, so Luci never got one. When Cassie and I found out, we pooled our efforts into making one for him.” 

Lucifer gave a warm smile and cuddled into the blanket and Sam, cooing. 

“This is great.” Sam said as he ran his fingers through Lucifer’s hair. “Thank you for getting it, Gabriel.”

Gabriel smiled and nodded. “Of course, Sam.” He leaned down and kissed his brother’s cheek. “Feeling a bit better?” 

Lucifer nodded. “Yeah,” he said quietly. 

“Good,” Gabriel said. “I’m glad. Now, how about we go sit in front of the fire and make s’mores and cuddle?”

Lucifer nodded and smiled. “Okay!” 

Sam gave Lucifer a small nudge. “Meet us down there. I just want to talk to Gabriel for a minute.”

Lucifer nodded and slowly got up, heading downstairs with his blanket wrapped around him. 

Gabriel raised a brow and looked at him. 

Sam stood from the bed and stepped in front of Gabriel. “I want you to know that I heard what you said. Really. And I…” Sam stopped as if he was at a loss for words and placing a soft kiss to his lips. “Thank you for being our anchor tonight, Gabe. I don’t know what I’d have done if I’d been alone in this.”

Gabriel smiled and kissed him back. “You just need to relax, that’s all,” he murmured. “But that’s what Luci and I am here for. And I think you two would’ve just wallowed in self pity.” He hugged Sam. “Heylel’s right. You’re not a bad lover, and you’re not a bad Dom. You just overcompensated for a shock and we’ll work on that together. All three of us. We still love you and always will. I think what really got to Luci was the fact that he couldn’t make noise, to be honest.” 

“Together is good.” Sam sighed as he kept his arms wrapped around Gabriel and lets out an amused chuckle. “Yea, I’ll remember to let him be as noisy as he wants in the future.” He pulled back and looked towards the bedroom door. “Want to go see how many marshmallows I can fit in my mouth at one time and still say ‘Wendigo’?”

“You’re on.” Gabriel grinned as he lead the two of them down to where Lucifer was waiting. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on tumblr!  
> mindylee is mindyleeb  
> Mrs_SimonTam_PHD is lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
